Always Remembered
by HOAWhovian17
Summary: "I will never forget, I swear," he whispered, pressing his fingers to his lips and pressing them to the monitor. The Doctor and Clara make a trip to New York to visit some friends. Could be considered a second part to Found Me or could stand alone.


** Hello! I hadn't really planned on making a second chapter, but after reading the sweet reviews you all left, I got this plot bunny in my head that wouldn't go away. I hope you all enjoy it! xoxo**

** P.S. Clara is in this, but she doesn't have that big a role. It's mostly about The Doctor and how he misses his Ponds. **

** Summary: The Doctor and Clara are traveling when the TARDIS decides it is time Clara met some very important people to The Doctor.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. That right belongs to Steven Moffatt and the BBC.**

**Always Remembered**

The Doctor and Clara were holding on tightly to the console of the TARDIS. Five seconds ago they had been talking about a past trip The Doctor had made and he had accidentally slipped by mentioning Amy and Rory by name. Clara had wondered who the two were, she knew they had to be important since he looked so sad after realizing his mistake, and wished she could meet them. That was when the TARDIS moved.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Clara yelled over the noise of the TARDIS moving through the time vortex.

"I don't know, Clara!" he yelled, running around the console, trying to check what was going on, and squeezed her arm gently as a way to try and reassure her.

But as quickly as it had started, the TARDIS stopped. The Doctor and Clara looked at each other; both confused and slightly worried as the TARDIS had never seemed to do this before, and hesitantly went to the door. When they stepped out onto the beautiful green grass of the New York cemetery, The Doctor felt a feeling of dread fill him. "No, Old Girl, tell me you didn't?" he asked, turning to the TARDIS. He must have heard a response because he rolled his eye, "But I thought we agreed never to come back here."

Clara turned back to him and walked over, reaching for his hand and brushing her thumb across the skin of his hand, "Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked.

The Doctor looked at her with a sad smile and squeezed her hand, "We're visiting Amy and Rory," he whispered, looking around the cemetery before pulling her with him north of the TARDIS.

They must have walked for about three or four minutes before he stopped in front of a grave, "Hello, old friends," he whispered, bending down onto one knee and brushing his fingertips over the engraved words:

**In Loving Memory**

**Rory Arthur Williams **

**Aged 82**

**And His Loving Wife**

**Amelia Williams**

**Aged 87**

Clara's eyes widened, tears burning her eyes, "That's…that's…them?" she asked, crouching down next to him, suddenly glad that she had chosen to wear jeans, a blue tank top with a black quarter sleeved jacket and boots instead of a dress.

The Doctor nodded, "We…we were here when the Weeping Angels, an alien race that sends you back in time with one touch, sent Rory to 1930s New York. Amy and I went after him and we met their daughter River." The Doctor says, looking at her with a slight apology. Clara bit her lip, looking down at the ground. He had already told her about River and, while he explained that while they still met at times, in his time line she was dead. A woman living on borrowed time. "We were following a book I was reading called **Melody Melone**, which turned out to have been written by River, and I read a chapter that said 'Amelia's Last Goodbye' and I had tried so hard to stop it from happening. Do anything I could to keep it from happening, to keep from losing them. But…I lost them anyway. They both were touched by an angel and were sent back. This is the only way I know that they lived a good and happy life." By then he was whispering and his eyes were glazed over in tears.

Clara laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Doctor," she whispered, kissing his cheek and intertwining their fingers, offering him a silent promise that she would be there. He had already told her what had happened with the others before Amy and Rory and she remembered from being Clara in Victorian London, but it still hurt her to see her Doctor so upset, so close to a breaking point. She had to get his mind off of their deaths, if even just a little, "Do you think they would have liked me?" she asked, having wondered, if they were ever to bump into one of his past companions, if they would approve of her in any way.

The Doctor turns and smiled, kissing her forehead, "Of course they would," he promised, "Amy would love that you argue with me about _everything_," he teased as he usually did, gently nudging her side, "and Rory would just like that he could talk to someone who's died before as he has."

Clara nodded, not surprised that he had mentioned her previous death. Now it had sort of become a joke between them. They were both wondering why she had another life, and she realized a third when he mentioned something she didn't remember from her past, but she didn't mind his mentioning it. It was the past and they couldn't change it.

"What about River?" she was almost hesitant to ask.

"Oh she already loves you," he said, shrugging, as if it were nothing.

Clara moved away from him slightly and looked at him with wide eyes, "She…she knows about me? About…us?" she asked, gesturing between them. It hadn't taken long for them to start a relationship after they had kissed when he saw her again a few months ago and they were happy, truly they were, but Clara always worried about River's reaction. She was, no matter whose timeline they were going by, his wife.

The Doctor smiled, "My dear Clara, she's known since she first met you," he teased, leaning over and kissing her forehead, "She just didn't want to make you uncomfortable by asking anything."

Clara raised an eyebrow in disbelief. If there was anything about River Song/Melody Pond that she knew, it was that she didn't beat around the bush. If she wanted to know something, she would ask. "Oh really?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded, a look on his face Clara had come to know meant that he wasn't telling her the truth, "Of course," he promised. Clara raised an eyebrow and The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Alright, she wasn't exactly happy about it, but she wanted to know everything. She wanted to ask you every question that came to her mind, she's like her mother in that aspect, but I asked her to hold off until you're more comfortable."

Clara smirked, "What? Did you think she was going to run me off if she asked me so many questions? If she went all wifey on me and said 'back off my man'?" she teased.

The Doctor laughed for the first time since they had landed, "Maybe a little," he admitted, shrugging as he turned back to the gravestone. Clara bit her lip, seeing his eyes water.

"Why don't I leave you here alone for a while, huh? I'll wait in the TARDIS for you when you're done," she promised, kissing his cheek before heading back towards the blue box, closing the door softly behind her.

The Doctor smiled slightly at the blue box, grateful to the woman. She meant so much to him, even after such a short time but he was glad she was there. Glad that she had been the one to bring him out of his self-imposed exile from the world. "Oh, Amelia, Rory," he said sadly, turning back and running his fingers over the words on the stone, "you would love her. I truly believe you would love her. She challenges me, that I'm sure you would love my dear Amelia, but she's died twice now, for that Rory I'm sure you would be able to find some common ground, even if she is only aware of her first death."

The wind blew gently through the graveyard, moving a piece of his floppy brown hair into his eyes. He moved it back and smiled, smelling a familiar floral scent Amy had picked up in the last ten years of her old life. He saw it as her way of approving, "I'm not saying I don't love River, I swear she will never leave my hearts just as you two, but I think…I think there is room enough for the three of you, four if I count your son, and Clara as well," he said, smiling. He could almost imagine the shock on their faces at this. They probably hadn't expected him to meet their son, Andrew, but he had. When the young man was 20 years old and in college, he had visited him in his dorms and introduced himself. He had been a bit shocked that the boy actually knew anything about him at all.

**#Flashback – 20 years ago#**

_** The Doctor was in the dorms at Cambridge, looking at the different room numbers until he stopped at a particular one. Room 14. It sort of made him laugh when he thought back to when Amy had told him how many years she had waited for him. 14 years.**_

_** He raised a hesitant hand and knocked on the door. "Come in," a male voice called from inside.**_

_** The Doctor opened the door and hesitantly stepped inside. There was a man with brown hair and chocolate eyes. He had a bit of acne dusting across his face and wore jeans with a grey long sleeved shirt. His room, for it seemed to be a single, was covered in piles of books with some of the worn clothes around it. There were school books everywhere and a Biology I book on the bed in front of him with a notebook out.**_

_** "Hello," The Doctor said, stopping far enough in the doorway to close the door, mostly in shock. There was a picture on the bedside table of a baby boy in the arms of his parents and another woman. The first woman had ginger hair pulled back in a bun and wore a long yellow summer dress. The only jewelry she wore was a long necklace with a star on the end and her wedding ring. The other woman had crazy brown curls and had green eyes with just as fair a complexion as the ginger woman, minus the freckles on the other's face, and wore a long blue quarter sleeved dress. She had one arm wrapped around the man and another wrapped around the ginger haired woman. Then, there was the man. His brown eyes held both sadness and happiness in them and, upon looking closer; he realized they all had the same look. He had a long nose and light brown hair, just like the brunette woman, and wore a black suit and tie with a wedding ring on his finger.**_

_** The boy seemed to see where he was looking and smiled slightly, "That's my parents and…my aunt," he said, seeming to hesitate on the last person.**_

_** "You mean your sister?" The Doctor asked, smiling slightly, "It's good to see River at least met you. It would have been a shame if she hadn't seen her own brother." **_

_** The boy looked at him, his eyes staring him up and down before landing on the bow tie. He smiled, "Doctor?" he asked, only slightly hesitant. It seemed as if, like both his mother and father, he had the correct instincts to see through a person from the beginning. **_

_** "Andrew Williams," he said, smiling, "It's a pleasure to finally be able to meet you," he said, extending a hand. **_

_** Andrew stood up quickly and shook The Doctor's hand, "Trust me when I say the pleasure is all mine. I've wanted to meet you since Mum and Dad told me the first bedtime story about the miraculous Doctor and his traveling phone box," he said, his eyes wide like a child's and sparkling with a new discovery.**_

_** "Amy and Rory told you about me?" The Doctor asked, a little shocked. He would have expected, after ruining their lives by getting them sent back in time to a time where they didn't know a soul, they would have been furious with him. But no, they had told their only son about him.**_

_** "Not only Mum and Dad, but Riv too," he said, smiling wider.**_

_** The Doctor's smile widened, "So you've met River then?" he asked.**_

_** Andrew nodded, "She visits every now and then. The last time I saw her was when she…," he started, but stopped, his eyes turning sad.**_

_** The Doctor immediately understood, "The library, she was going to the library." A statement, not a question.**_

_** Andrew nodded, "She told us three months ago. We haven't seen her since. Doctor, Mum told me you and River's timeline goes in opposite directions, does that mean, since this is the longest we haven't heard from her, is she…Doctor, is my sister—," Andrew started, but couldn't make himself finish the sentence.**_

_** The Doctor nodded, "I'm sorry, Andrew, but she is," he said.**_

_** The boy broke down at that point and The Doctor hated himself. Andrew seemed like a small child as he cried as silently as possible for his lost sister, "If it helps, when she died, I saved her to a computer data base where she would be able to live the life she wanted." he offered.**_

_** Andrew nodded and then looked up at him, "Mum and Dad never really told me, but did you love my sister?" he asked. **_

_** The Doctor nodded, "Yes, I did," he said, sitting on the bed with him and started into a story. His and River's and Amy's and Rory's, how their timelines connected, how they all came to meet. Everything. It wasn't until they both turned to see it was two in the morning that The Doctor said his goodbye, promising to visit again, and left the young man with more stories of his parents and sister that they didn't particularly know, at least about River.**_

__The Doctor looked up at the sky, closing his eyes, "I miss you," he muttered, "I will miss you every day for the rest of my life. I love you both." And with that, he kissed the tips of his fingers, pressed them to the gravestone, and walked towards the TARDIS where Clara stood leaning against the entrance.

"Doctor!" he heard someone yell behind him.

The two looked around to see Andrew Williams running up with flowers in his hands. "Hello, Andrew Williams," The Doctor said, smiling.

"Is this Clara?" Andrew asked, his eyes slightly wide.

"Hi," Clara said, waving slightly, "River?" she asked.

Andrew nodded, "She said you were very clever. She actually liked you, she just didn't want to tell The Doctor because she saw it as giving in too easily to their paths," he explained, "But she did like you."

Clara smirked, crossing her arms and turning to The Doctor, "She likes me, huh?" she said, almost going as far as to stick her tongue out at him.

"Oh shush it," he said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Clara and Andrew both smiled, "Mum and Dad would have loved you too," he offered as well.

Clara bit her lip and looked down, brushing her hair behind her ears, "Thanks," she muttered.

Andrew smiled before turning to The Doctor, "Here to visit Mum and Dad?" he asked, gesturing in the direction of their graves. The Doctor and Clara nodded, "I am too. Thought it was a proper time to tell them Annie's pregnant again," he said, shrugging.

"Oh, you're a father now?" The Doctor asked, his eyes wide.

Andrew nodded, "Just turned forty last week and the wife decides to tell me at dinner with her and Melody that she's pregnant again," he said, laughing as he brushed his fingers through his hair like Rory used to when he was nervous.

"That's brilliant," The Doctor said, smiling widely at the mention of the second pregnancy and the name of their first child, "Here, hand me your phone," he asked. When Andrew handed over his phone, The Doctor pulled out his sonic and pressed a button. It whirred to life for a few moments before The Doctor set it off. "Here, this can call me any time anywhere. Just dial the number I put in the last time I saw you and I'll be there, alright?" he asked.

Andrew nodded and, on impulse, hugged the man, "Thank you, Doctor, for what you did for my family and everything. We all owe you," he said before he turned away to walk towards his parent's grave, turning back only once to wave goodbye.

The Doctor and Clara stood there for a moment, both smiling, before The Doctor wrapped an arm around Clara and led her into the TARDIS. "So, where to next?" he asked her, leaning against the TARDIS console.

Clara walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest, "Can we go somewhere peaceful? Have a relaxing day for once and we can go back to running from monsters tomorrow?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded, wrapping his arms back around her waist and laying his chin on top of her head, "Why don't you go to the wardrobe and get a bathing suit and meet me at the pool? We can stay in the TARDIS today and just relax, alright?" he offered. Clara nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek before separating from him.

The Doctor turned and pressed a few buttons, pulled a few levers and they left, floating in the vortex until they decided where to go. Tomorrow.

The Doctor pulled up a picture on the scanner and leaned against the railing, his arms crossed over his chest with a small smile on his face. It was a picture of he, Amy, and Rory taken by Brian after he first met Rory's father. They were smiling, The Doctor in the middle with either Pond on each side with his arms around them, the lights of the console and the surrounding area behind them. They were looking at each other instead of the camera, smiling as if they were sharing a private joke or having a moment. "I will never forget, I swear," he whispered, pressing his fingers to his lips and pressing them to the monitor before turning the dial and having it go back to the regular charts that gave him the readings around him and following the faint sound of splashing from Clara in the pool.

**LINE BREAK**

Andrew Williams looked behind him at the grating sound, seeing in the distance the TARDIS disappearing from sight with that remarkable man and his new companion. He smiled slightly before turning to the grave of his parent's, smiling when he smelt something akin to his mother's perfume in the air. It was like she was trying to tell him she approved. Not just of Clara, but how The Doctor was carrying on with his life and for Andrew not to be upset about it. "You were right, he is a remarkable man," he told them, laying the flowers at the grave before sitting on the still wet ground from the previous night's rain and telling his parents about his wife's second pregnancy.


End file.
